I Hate Winter!
by alli444
Summary: oneshot. yoai KakaSasu


Sasuke always hated winter; the cold and the ice and the unbearable training conditions. But what he hated the most of all is how it got dark so early, he cold never see the pathways at night since the village only lit up the restaurant and shop areas because the civilians weren't as important.

He was only a few blocks away from his apartment when it started raining, not just raining but pouring down torrential rain on the village of Konoha. Sasuke cursed loudly breaking into a run; which was a pretty stupid mistake with all the snow and ice still littering the dark paths. It was almost impossible to see so Sasuke couldn't really keep up a run. He was now drenched and really pissed off. He suddenly realized that he ran on to a thick patch of ice he slipped and fell down hard, pain shot through his leg. Sasuke shakily attempted to get back up only falling back down. His right leg now completely useless. So he sat back down, holding his injured leg tightly. He jumped when he felt a hand rest on his back.

"Sasuke are you chakra sensing skills really that bad you didn't see me coming." "Kakashi." Sasuke groaned in his head. He probably thinks I'm weak. "You could have used a low scale fire justu to melt this ice." "I didn't see it." Sasuke replied venomously. Kakashi seemed to not notice the tone Sasuke was using. "Well my house is right over there." He didn't even point so that was vague, typical Kakashi. "Come on get up." He urged. Sasuke put his hands underneath him attempting to pull himself up but the pain in his leg took over and his legs gave out. He felt someone's arms around him making sure he didn't hit the ground. He was dazed, was his leg bleeding? Everything felt so numb from the cold. He heard Kakashi's voice in the distance but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Everything seemed to be fading and then just disappeared.

Kakashi sighed looking up the rain was subsiding. He picked Sasuke up starting on his way home. The boy did seem injured he looked like he was in pain. He wondered what had happened. Had he been out training all this time? Geez the kid always overworked himself. Kakashi opened the door to his apartment while balancing Sasuke with the other.

Once he entered he looked down a Sasuke, who seemed to look worse in the light. He didn't want to soak his furniture so he got a bunch of towels out spreading them out on his couch. Then he laid Sasuke down hoping the water wouldn't soak through. He sighed running his hand through his damp hair. He went into his room taking out his clothes which would probably be way to big on him anyway, but it would do for now while he dried his. When he got back Sasuke's shivering had gotten considerably worse. "He'll probably be sick by tomorrow."

Kakashi took off Sasuke shoes tossing them towards the door; then his shirt, which the water made it hard to, but he eventually peeled it off. He looked at his student's face then remembering to take the hayate off. Sasuke's wet hair then spread over his forehead. "He looks cute like that. But he'll probably kill me if I ever told him that." Kakashi smiled to himself. He then gently undid Sasuke's soaked pants pulling them down as well; he heard a whimper of pain from the boy. "Oh geez." Kakashi muttered seeing what was paining his student. He had a pretty nasty break on his ankle Kakashi could see blood leaking out of it. Kakashi stood up heading to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. He returned quickly taking out some gauze and disinfectant; he wiped it cleaned then wrapped it up nice and snug. Sasuke whimpered softly in pain he opened his eyes they were hazy and he probably wasn't very aware.

"Sasuke you ok?" Kakashi was worried Sasuke wasn't even answering him. He felt the boy's forehead but drew his hand away at the heat. "His fever is high." Kakashi thought to himself. Sasuke's trembling was only increasing, he was freezing. Kakashi quickly removed the rest of his clothes and went to get a dry towel.

When he got back he couldn't help but stare at the boy, he had such a beautiful body, this was the first time he ever seen him like this all spread out just for him. He let his hand run down his chest to his stomach then going lower. He gently took Sasuke's soft penis into his hand starting to rub it softly squeezing it till he felt it harden. Kakashi watched the white liquid run down his hand; he then took it in his mouth sucking and licking it like candy. Sasuke moaned softly in his fevered sleep still completely unaware. When he came Kakashi swallowed it all loving the sweet taste.

Kakashi sat up smiling to himself, the kid would probably be out for a while and the fever was not helping. But he could wait before he brought him to the hospital. He lifted Sasuke into his arms bridal style brining him into his bedroom. Kakashi gently set him down on the bed, then started removing his own clothes. He climbed into the bed straddling Sasuke while sitting on his stomach. He bent over gently kissing Sasuke's face and neck nipping at it enough to draw blood, he licked it up happily. Kakashi then pressed his lips against _his_ genin sliding his tongue in while exploring further.

Kakashi sat up again getting bored, he was fully hard now. He opened Sasuke's mouth sliding his member in. it felt amazing to Kakashi; Sasuke's mouth was so hot and wet he shoved himself in deeper to the back of his throat feeling the constriction around him. When he came Kakashi got up watching his seed run down Sasuke's face.

Kakashi then pulled Sasuke's legs apart keeping his knees bent, loving the view he was getting. Kakashi reached over and opened the side table drawer taking out a small bottle of lube. He poured some out on to his fingers then pressed them against Sasuke's tight entrance rubbing them there a little before going further. Kakashi grinned when he heard Sasuke moan softly in pleasure. He slid one finger in slowly; Sasuke was so tight he had to be a virgin. Well of course he's 13 but you never know these days. Kakashi heard a whimper of pain when he pushed the other two in. "Shh Sasuke." He whispered softly stroking the boy's soft hair.

Kakashi had to be careful when he did this he couldn't hurt him or Sasuke would notice. But it was hard not to pound into him he was so hot and tight. But he lost all thought as he started slamming himself in to his student's tight body. When he came he sighed in ecstasy. Kakashi lay down next to Sasuke holding the boy in his arms while he slept.

Kakashi woke up a few hours later the sun was just on the horizon he looked down at Sasuke just remembering the previous nights events. Realization struck him as he got up; he had just raped his student! Kakashi really hoped Sasuke wouldn't remember anything. Not like he was really conscious. He looked down at the boy on his bed he removed the covers; Sasuke was filthy he had to clean him up before brining him to the hospital. He washed Sasuke off rather fast he was surprised that he had bled he never noticed last night. But he finished quickly and got Sasuke to the hospital.

Sasuke opened his eyes all he could see was white, he turned his head seeing Kakashi sitting in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling Sasuke?" Sasuke groaned he had a headache. "Fine I guess…what happened?" "You fell. Remember? " Sasuke didn't. "On the ice, you broke your ankle pretty badly too." "Oh…my throat hurts too." "Well of course you got sick from being in the cold." It seemed reasonable enough to Sasuke so he relaxed closing his eyes falling back to sleep. Kakashi cursed quietly it had been close. "Damn it I hate winters!"

_**So that's my attempt at something funny. Not really I just had never finished a fic with these two like that. So I find it a lot easier when Sasukes unconscious. So please review and no sequels its called a one shot and I mean one!**_


End file.
